1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for ventilating, cooling or warming feet and, more specifically, it relates to such apparatus which has a unique pump for circulation of air and may have heating or cooling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cold environments, such as that produced by winter weather, one of the most frequent sources of discomfort results from an individual's feet becoming cold. Similarly, in hot environments discomfort due to heat may be a problem.
Various means of heating hands or feet, through the use of an article of apparel which contains a source of heat and some means for creating a pumping action to circulate a warmed fluid, have been known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 912,527; 1,199,914; 2,052,857; 2,680,918; and 3,712,288.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,616 discloses a rather complex system of conduits adapted to permit heat to be taken from one section of the body and by means of pumping action said to be provided in a foot portion of the assembly causing the air to circulate to warm other portions of the body. The conduits extend along a major portion of the user's body and may tend to limit freedom of movement.
It has also been suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,922; 4,281,418 and 4,334,519 to provide a conduit which runs from a heat exchanger through a boot area with flow adapted to be effected by means of a manually compressible pump which appears to be disposed between the individual's ankle and knee thereby creating awkwardness in respect of ease of access to the pump.
In spite of these prior systems, there remains a very real and substantial need for an effective means of ventilating, cooling or warming and individual's feet which means is adapted to be used in an unburdensome manner.